


I'll Drive You To The Hospital

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [72]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 4+1, Alpha Matthew Tkachuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Robert Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Four times Robby had to take Matthew to the hospital and the one time Matthew took Robby to the hospital.
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I'll Drive You To The Hospital

1.

Robby had told Matthew to leave the electric work to the professional. But he had watched several YouTube videos and it had looked easy enough.

Until Matthew shocked himself and fell off the ladder he was standing on.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Robby sighed, grabbing his keys and helping his Alpha up.

2.

Robby sighed as he watched Matthew grapple with the other Alpha. He had told Matthew more times than he wanted to admit that he didn’t care about other Alphas but Matthew didn’t back down from challenges, so Robby was having to stand there and watch Matthew - and he was going to make sure that Matthew knew that Robby was surprised he was winning because the boy really could not fight and it was getting sad.

And when it was over, Matthew had a cut on his cheek that was definitely going to need stitches.

“Come on,” Robby grabbed a napkin and pressed it against Matthew’s face, “hold that and I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

3.

The third time it was more Brady’s fault. He had challenged Matthew to see how long he could balance a glass on his head.

“What are you doing?” Taryn asked, walking into the room and scaring Matthew, causing the glass to fall to the floor and shatter.

She laughed as Matthew scrambled to pick up the glass.

“Careful,” Robby didn’t look up from his phone, engrossed in the embarrass-off DP and Steener were having in the Cup chat. It had gotten interesting when it splintered off to Brayden vs Jaden - and Jaden was winning. Which reminded Robby that he needed to send the older Omega his latest ultrasound picture.

“I know,” Matthew replied, “I’m not - ouch!”

“What happened?” Robby looked up.

“Nothing!” Matthew pressed his hand against his shirt.

“You sliced your hand open, didn’t you?”

“Just my finger.”

Robby sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket, “Wrap your finger in tissue or something and I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

Brady had to help him up and Robby thought maybe he should bring that up with his doctor. It felt a little early in the pregnancy to be as big as he was. Dunner had jokingly brought up the prospect of twins and Robby had had Jaden bag skate him for it.

4.

Walt had come over to help Matthew with the basement. Chantal had said it was a bad idea, Robby told Matthew it was a bad idea, Brady had been bullied into helping them, and Taryn wanted it all on film.

But Robby was eight months pregnant with his and Matthew’s first pup and Chantal pulled Robby out of the house when she dropped Walt off, not wanting Robby or the grandpup to be around the chaos. And it worked out for Robby because they needed to put the finishing touches on the nursery and Matthew always went overboard when they went shopping for baby stuff. So did Chantal but she was much more subtle about it.

And when they returned - Robby dead on his feet and just wanting to take a nap - Matthew, Walt, and Brady were arguing loudly in the kitchen with Matthew’s hand wrapped in a towel.

“Everyone’s fine!” Taryn exclaimed when she spotted her mom and Robby.

“Tell that to your brother’s hand!” Chantal replied.

“Okay,” Robby pulled his coat back on and grabbed the car keys off the counter, giving Brady a look because he just knew the blond was involved, “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“I don’t need the hospital,” Matthew replied.

“He’s fine,” Walt and Brady both responded.

“Clearly,” Robby rolled his eyes, “since he’s bleeding all over the dish towel.”

“Go on,” Chantal pushed Matthew after Robby, “Your father and brother will finish cleaning up. Taryn, go with Robby and Matthew, drive if Robby will let you. I will call someone to come out and finish the job correctly.”

Taryn laughed as her mom cuffed her dad and brother on the back of the head and easily caught up with Matthew and Robby, surprised that she managed to convince Robby to let her drive them.

+1.

Matthew had been on edge all day, instincts telling him that the pips could arrive at any minute - PUPS! Their last ultrasound had revealed the second pup and Matthew had almost fainted - if Brady was asked, Matthew DID faint, which is why Brady should not be asked.

Earlier in the week, Robby had been put on strict bed rest and it had been a struggle to make him stay there. Matthew had had to call in Jaden to come and make Robby stay put - and make sure he ate since his discomfort was effecting his appetite - while Matthew put all the final touches on the nursery and finished baby-proofing the house.

And then it was time. It was two in the morning and Robby woke up with a gasp.

“Matthew,” he hissed, hitting the Alpha with his pillow to wake him up, “it’s time.”

“Time?” Matthew asked groggily.

“Matthew,” Robby growled through a contraction.

“Oh, shit!” Matthew’s eyes snapped open, “Okay. Okay okay okay.”

Matthew jumped up and pulled on his pants before stumbling to their closet to grab their Go Bag.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital. Let’s go,” Matthew rushed, helping Robby stand up and walk down the stairs, marveling at how calm the Omega was being.

“I would hope you’re driving,” Robby replied, “Your mom would kill you if I had to drive.”

Matthew helped Robby into the car but before he closed the door, Robby grabbed his arm, “Matty, we’re going to be parents.”

And Matthew grinned widely and pulled Robby into a kiss - which was interrupted by Robby gasping painfully as another contraction ripped through him.

“Okay,” Matthew kissed his forehead, “Let’s fucking go!”


End file.
